Deaf to the World
by EvaXephon
Summary: Fi is obligated to provide assistance to Link in every possible way. What happens when Link becomes sexually frustrated?


Link could not hear the wind as his loftwing carried him across the sky. He could not hear the beating of his airborne steed's mighty wings. He could not hear anything; he was deaf to the world.

The only thing that he could hear was the echo of words said to him minutes ago.

_"It took you far too long to get here. Looking at you, I fear the goddess is mistaken in her choice of agents. If this failure is any indication, you have no hope of defending Her Grace from those who seek to assail her. Do my words anger you, boy? Do my words sting? Let them. If I had not come when I did, your Zelda would already have fallen into the hands of the enemy. The truth of it is you were late. You were late, and you failed to protect her."_

He was late. He had failed. And, yes, he was angry. Angry at himself for failing in his mission, and angry at the condescending woman who had custody of Zelda.

After so much effort - so much struggling and bloodshed - Link had finally located Zelda, only to watch her turn her back on him and fade away. It was unlike her to be so cold - something important had transpired, and that mysterious woman was doubtlessly involved. She was cordial towards Zelda and addressed her as royalty, but treated Link with less respect than even the Demon Lord Ghirahim did.

Link had absolutely no clue what had happened - why Ghirahim sought Zelda, why she could not spare a moment of her time for him, or what the mysterious woman was trying to achieve. The only thing that was apparent to him was that he had failed Zelda by taking far too long to reach her in her time of need.

A shrill cry from Link's loftwing interrupted his mental self-flagellation, and he lifted his gaze to behold the floating island that he was moments away from colliding with. He pulled hard on the reins of his loftwing, and the flying beast rose upwards, narrowly avoiding a head-on collision with the floating landmass.

Link realized that he would not be able to concentrate on steering his loftwing in his current mental state. He directed the creature above the island, leapt off of its back, unfurled his sailcloth, and floated gently to the ground. It was a small, flat, grassy island that was no larger than 5 meters in diameter. Link unbuckled the harness that carried his sword and shield, tossed them to the ground, and flopped onto his back. He stared up at the clouds, brooding over his failure, while simultaneously chastising himself for not moving with haste toward his next destination. Zelda would be very disappointed in him.

He closed his eyes, and thought of her. Zelda...her scent had all but faded from the sailcloth that she had sown for the Wing Ceremony. That wonderful aroma had been keeping him sane, reminding him what he was fighting for - but now it was gone, and so was the Zelda he had once known as his childhood friend, replaced instead by a fretting young woman who couldn't spend more than one breath bidding him farewell before vanishing.

During those few brief moments when he had looked upon her in the Earth Temple shrine, she had looked just as gorgeous as always - if not even more so in the attire that she was wearing. She was breathtaking even in a plain white gown. Link tried to not make a habit of gazing upon his childhood friend's body, but this had become increasingly difficulty in recent years as she began to develop the curves of a woman. Link's thoughts slowly drifted away from the mysterious woman's harsh words, and towards the image of that translucent white gown clinging tightly to Zelda's slender body. When did she have a chance to change her clothing, anyway? He began to imagine the sight of Zelda peeling off her clothing to reveal smooth, youthful skin that was just begging to be caressed...

Link shook his head and tried to banish indecent thoughts from his mind, but it was almost impossible to do so. The memory of Zelda pretending to kiss him during the Wing Ceremony was fresh in his mind, as well as the look in her eyes before the tornado interrupted what he presumed to be a confession of deep feelings. He shut his eyes tight and grimaced as he imagined the life they might have led if the two of them were not fated to be part of some divine adventure...

"Master Link."

Fi's melodic voice snapped Link out of his fantasies and back to reality. He watched the spirit emerge from the Goddess Sword and take its feminine form, a sight that never ceased to alarm him.

"Your body is at rest, yet I am detecting an increase in your blood flow, heart rate, and perspiration. I do not detect any pathogens or infectious agents in your body, so it is highly unlikely that you have become ill. I calculate a 75% chance that you are sexually aroused."

Link's face flushed deep red - the spirit could practically read his mind.

"This is highly common in males of your age group. This reaction is most likely the result of recently encountering a sexually appealing female. You have recently encountered two women who have reached the age of fertility - Zelda and her unnamed companion. I calculate a 80% chance that you are sexually fantasizing about Zelda."

Link's eyes grew wide and his face turned pale - there was nothing he could hide from a being so skilled at logical deduction.

"I believe it is reasonable to presume that recent events have dramatically impacted your level of self-confidence. This will have a strong negative effect on your combat effectiveness. It is vital to improve your psychological state before allowing you to proceed with your mission."

Fi drew closer to Link - closer than she had ever come before. Link instinctively tried to back away, but then remembered that he was on a tiny floating island with nowhere to go.

Link watched as two slender, feminine arms emerged from underneath Fi's shawl. He had never seen her arms before, and until this moment, he had been convinced that she did not possess any. He was even more surprised when Fi's new hands began to unfasten his belt.

"I know that you will succeed at this mission, because you have been chosen by the goddess, and you are fated to fulfill this role," Fi began. "However, there is no guarantee that I will be able to verbally convince you to feel self-assurance. I have no control over your thoughts. I cannot directly affect your mental state, but it is possible for me to improve your physical well-being by relieving you of sexual tension."

Link tried to brush Fi's hands away from his belt, but within moments, he stopped resisting. He had never experienced sexual intimacy before, and was very eager to do so. He could not bring himself to reject an opportunity for sexual relief, even under these circumstances.

"I must first lubricate your genitalia to reduce friction during copulation," Fi said.

Even though Fi's emotionless and clinical words removed all romance and intimacy from what she was about to do, Link could not help but feel highly aroused. Receiving sexual pleasure from the spirit of a holy weapon felt wrong, almost blasphemous - but the guilt he was feeling somehow contributed positively to his arousal.

Link watched as Fi finished unbuckling his belt and pulled his pants down far enough for his fully erect penis to emerge. Fi wasted no time in seizing it with one hand, opening her mouth, and then dragging her tongue up and down his shaft. Link flinched and cringed in reaction to the unfamiliar, yet pleasing sensation.

Link had never come into physical contact with Fi before, so he knew nothing about the texture of her body until this moment. She was soft, almost gooey, like Chu jelly. The sensation of her soft lips and tongue sliding up and down his dick sent waves of pleasure rippling through his body. Fi continued to lick Link's shaft until it was entirely coated in salvia - or whatever substance she was producing from her mouth - and then abruptly stopped.

Fi positioned her body so that she was kneeling on both of her knees with her hips directly above Link's. With her legs spread like this, Link could see a slit located at her crotch - it was his first time seeing a woman's opening, although he had no idea if Fi was anatomically correct.

She placed one hand on his chest to keep herself balanced, and gripped his shaft with her other hand. Wordlessly, she guided Link's cock into herself. The sensation was warm, wet, and tight - Link's eyes rolled back in pleasure as his fists clenched and his toes curled. Fi showed no sign that she was experiencing any kind of sensation, and simply began to move her body up and down, sliding Link's shaft in and out of herself rhythmically.

Link briefly recognized the irony in using Fi's body as a sheath for his 'sword' when she was, in fact, a sword herself - but his mind quickly re-focused on the pleasure he was experiencing.

"Master Link," Fi began, her voice showing no sign of labor nor pleasure, "you may touch my body anywhere you wish to, if it will provide you with further stimulation."

Link's eyes immediately went to Fi's legs - the long, slender legs that had been teasing him in those provocative stockings ever since he first laid his eyes on them. He nervously placed his hand on her thigh, and felt her skin. It was much like human skin, but more malleable and squishy, like her lips and tongue had been. The texture of her stockings was soft. Link wasted no time in pondering the practical purpose of stockings on the spirit of a holy blade, and instead ran his hand up and down the length of her thigh as she slid his penis in and out of her body.

Link grew braver and seized her other thigh with his other hand, and rubbed both of them with his hands, exploring her legs. He reached around and found that Fi even possessed two butt cheeks, a phenomenon that he did not bother to question. He squeezed her ass cheeks tightly, which did not illicit a verbal reaction from Fi, but certainly provided him with further stimulation.

Now even more emboldened, Link slid his hands up Fi's slender body and found her breasts. They were small, yet Link could not complain. Although the crystal embedded in the center of her chest impeded his efforts somewhat, Link began to fondle, squeeze, and massage Fi's breasts. As always, her facial expression refused to change, and her eyes remained the empty glass orbs they had always been. Knowing that he could not cause a negative response from Fi, no matter how much he touched her, made him feel even more aroused.

Finally, he ran his hands up Fi's neck and onto her cheeks. He held her face and gazed into her eyes as she fucked him, as though they were two lovers. He began to feel new sentiments beginning to stir inside of him as he caressed Fi's soft, flawless face. Could he be...falling in love with her?

Zelda's face flashed through his mind for a brief moment, and Link's hands fell back to his sides. Zelda...he was betraying her. The two of them had never officially been a couple, but it was apparent to everyone in Skyloft - except Groose - that the two of them were more than friends. What would Zelda think if she saw him now? She would be devastated. Or, was it presumptuous of him to assume such a thing?

"Master Link?" Fi inquired. "Your aura has changed from one of pleasure to one of sorrow. Is my technique unsatisfactory? You are welcome to change our position or provide me with instructions. You may be as explicit as you desire."

Link bit his lower lip as he tried to find the words to explain his feelings to Fi.

"After further consideration, I believe there is an 85% chance that you feel guilt for having sexual intercourse with someone that you do not have romantic feelings for." Fi's capacity for logical deduction had once again saved Link from an awkward explanation. "Master Link, I possess an ability which I have not had a reason to demonstrate until this moment. I will now change my physical appearance to one that suits this occasion."

In a twist that Link never would have predicted, Fi began to transform. Her skin tone changed from blue to the color of human skin, her hair grew longer and turned a remarkable shade of gold, ears protruded from her head, and her empty eyes developed irises and pupils. Link instantly realized who Fi was attempting to emulate. She had captured Zelda's likeness perfectly, right down to her hair ornaments.

Link moaned with pleasure, gripped Fi's waist, and began to thrust his dick inside of her. Zelda was stunning in Fi's clothing - Fi was stunning with Zelda's face? - and Link was overcome with lust for her.

Without a word, Link used his hands to guide Fi's body off of his until the two of them were sideways on the ground. Then he flipped her onto her back, climbed on top of her, and began to thrust himself in and out of her passionately. Fi wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as he did so, causing him to become even more aroused.

Link lowered his face to Fi's, and began to kiss her. It was a sloppy and messy kiss, but he didn't care - he only wanted to press his mouth against hers and lick her tongue. He moaned against her lips as he fulfilled his fantasy of kissing 'Zelda' - he allowed himself to become fully immersed in Fi's illusion.

Link felt his climax approaching, and began to thrust slower in order to stave off the ending of this amazing moment. He ran his hands up and down Fi's body, paying special attention to her breasts as he imagined fondling Zelda. Fi tilted her head down and observed Link's clumsy groping.

"I detect a 90% probability that you receive stimulation from the sight of secondary sexual characteristics that indicate fertility. I will exaggerate these characteristics to provide you with further arousal."

Link watched with amazement as Fi's body began to transform once more. Her body grew taller, reaching the height of an adult woman. Her facial features changed to add a few more years to Zelda's face, depicting her as an adult instead of a girl. Her breasts grew in size and her hips widened while her waist remained slender, giving her a jaw-dropping hourglass figure. Her already delicious legs became even more mouth-watering as they extended to the length of an adult's.

Link was now lying on top of an adult version of Zelda, whose body was given the most ideal proportions possible. She was now his perfect woman - absolutely nothing about her could have been more arousing to him.

Link lost all sense of inhibition and began to pump his cock in and out of Fi wildly, almost violently. He watched her breasts bounce and jiggle with every thrust. He ran his hands up and down every curve of her voluptuous body and kissed her passionately and desperately. He felt his climax building up, but no longer had the self-restraint required to hold it off. With a loud, wild moan, Link released himself inside of Fi, bucking his hips with every spasm of his cock. He collapsed on top of her, panting and heaving with fatigue and exhaustion. He had just experienced a sexual fantasy that could never be outdone.

He turned his gaze to Fi's face, and saw Zelda. He caressed her cheeks and stroked her hair. He peppered her face with small kisses and wrapped his arms tightly around her body.

Demonstrating further insight into the human mind, Fi was silent for several minutes and allowed Link to relax and live out his fantasy of cuddling with Zelda before she interrupted his post-coital bliss.

"Master Link, it is imperative that we proceed to our next destination. Are you ready to disembark?"

Link felt a small sting of disappointment; he wanted to lay there in Fi's embrace forever, but he had a mission to fulfill. Although he wanted to recover his stamina and have sex with Fi over and over, he knew that it would be irresponsible to continue ignoring his duty. Link permitted himself to kiss the lips of "Zelda" one last time before rising off of her and nodding his head to indicate that he was finished. He watched Fi's appearance shift back to her normal form before she slipped into the sword from whence she came.

Link pulled up his pants, tidied his clothing, and re-equipped himself with his sword and shield. He gazed at the spot where he and Fi had laid with one another just moments before - had it actually happened? Was it all just a dream? Yes, it had been real - he could still see the imprint of Fi's body against the grass, beside his own.

Would Fi continue to grant Link such favors in the future? There was no time to consider it. He had to honor the favor she had done for him by continuing on his journey.

Knowing that Fi would always be there to provide him with comfort in his times of need, he was imbued with a new sense of courage.

Without fear, Link leapt into the sky, and heard the wind.


End file.
